Loka
by noburanger
Summary: Bagi Kei, Shouyou bagai sebuah dunia di mana bertemunya semua musim dan fusi dari segala emosi. Crossposted di AO3. Tsukishima/Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Loka**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

-Prolog-

* * *

><p>Ketika tubuh mereka berada dalam jarak yang bahkan tak dapat dihitung dengan ukuran senti—kepala, lengan, dada, pinggul—Kei masih merasakan canggung sekalipun tubuh itu sudah dijelajahi tiap incinya selama bertahun-tahun. Setiap hari pasti ada saja hal baru yang dia temukan dalam diri Shouyou dan tiap hal itu terjadi, ia akan kembali jatuh cinta seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.<p>

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shouyou. Tangan kecil namun kokoh itu berlari menuju pundaknya, mengusap sedikit bagian dari rambut Kei yang memanjang.

Kei hanya bergeming, tangan masih memeluk pinggang Shouyou longgar. Dia memutar bola mata, mencari jawaban—atau lebih tepatnya elakan. "Tidak ada," katanya. "Kau sendiri?" Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengaku bahwa dirinya tengah memandangi bulir keringat di tubuh Shouyou yang mengingatkannya pada embun di permukaan daun. Tidak untuk malam ini.

"Hmm ... ada,"

Mata Kei menyipit, "Apa?"

"Lagoon nebula. Aku akan melihatnya besok," cerkas mata Shouyou membuat Kei terlena sejenak lalu kembali ke dunia nyata setelah lima detik berlalu. Oh iya, kadang dia lupa bahwa laki-laki ini adalah maniak astronomi. "Tidakkah kau tertarik, Kei?"

"Aku rasa tidak," Kei bersandar pada dinding kamar dan membesut lehernya dengan tisu. Menyeka keringat yang mulai membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Oh, ayolah. Tahun lalu ketika aku mengajakmu untuk melihat albireo, kau sangat menyukainya,"

Khas Shouyou; ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan maka dia ingin membaginya untuk orang lain. Bukan sekadar budi baik, ia memang lebih suka jika orang-orang di sekitarnya ikut memahami dunia seperti apa yang ia selami. Yah, supaya tidak terlalu aneh jika dia mengoceh perihal astronomi sendirian—pendek kata, supaya punya teman gila bersama. Kei tidak mau menjadi bagian dari itu, biar bagaimana pun dia menginginkan porsi yang lebih dari sekadar teman berbagi.

Shouyou ikut bersandar pada dinding kamar dan berusaha menyamakan tinggi pundaknya dengan Kei. Sejurus kemudian dia mencengkeram bahu Kei dan memberinya isyarat untuk memutar tubuh. Pada mulanya Kei memprotes namun Shouyou memang selalu menang dalam berargumen. Maka tubuh lencir itu pun berbalik, lantas punggung berajah _tribal_ itu yang sekarang berhadapan dengan wajah Shouyou. Jemari kurus menelusuri tiap kurva di punggung Kei, mengirimkan geligi hingga ke ujung kaki.

"Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" tanya Shouyou, telunjuk mengitari rajah yang serupa dengan simbol _hakuna matata._

"Entahlah. Aku tidak menghitungnya," bahu Kei berkedik.

"Masa tidak ingat?"

"Hei, kau yang membuatku malas mengingatnya," Kei bergerak; membenarkan letak duduk dan menaruh tisu kotor di atas meja lampu; Shouyou kali ini menjamah Sarasvati di lengan kirinya. "Kau muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba, seperti hantu,"

"Selama kita tidak bertemu, kau membuat berapa tato? Kok rasanya banyak sekali,"

"Hanya tiga, yang kaupegang itu dan dua lainnya di punggungku," jawab Kei acuh tak acuh. "Hanya saja ukurannya cukup besar, jadi wajar sih kalau punggungku penuh,"

"Dasar artis," Shouyou kembali menelusuri lekuk punggung Kei; berusaha mencari bentuk-bentuk asing di antara goresan luka. "Jadi, apa kau mau ikut berburu bintang bersamaku, Kei?" hujan kecupan menghujani tiap rajah di punggung Kei—ia punya delapan corak di punggungnya—rasanya menggelikan karena kupu-kupu tak henti menghantam dinding lambungnya. "Kei?"

Akiteru pernah bilang padanya, _Jangan suka membubungkan harapan setinggi langit. _Alih-alih patuh dia malah melanggar dengan alasan, mengkhayal adalah satu-satunya jalan agar dia bisa bahagia dengan situasinya sekarang; terpaksa; mau tidak mau dan lain-lain. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan ujung helai rema oranye itu menggelitik punggungnya. Lalu Kei bersenandung lagu-lagu jatuh cinta; Shouyou hanya tertawa, "Kau adalah temanku yang paling aneh," katanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loka**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

-bagian I-

Ia bertemu dengan Shouyou enam tahun lalu, dalam sebuah perayaan pesta tahun baru di bulan desember hingga Januari—dia berada di kedua bulan itu saat tahun baru, tentu saja. Hujan cahaya dari _mirror ball_; aroma kretek dan alkohol yang menyengat; wajah-wajah mabuk selalu ada di setiap pestanya. Pandangan Kei sendiri mulai mengabur karena _chivas_—seumur hidup dia tidak pernah tahan dengan apa yang namanya alkohol sekalipun zat itu dicampur dengan _strawberry shortcake_ favoritnya. Musik yang dipilih disjoki saat itu benar-benar buruk, nadanya sumbang tak keruan dan kadang terputus ditengah-tengah lalu digantikan oleh lagu yang tak kalah buruknya. Entah di mana hal negatif itu bersemayam, bisa saja pada penyanyi aslinya atau disjoki itu sendiri. Kei coba menikmati segala hal di sekitarnya.

Namun bak mengabaikan bau dari parfum sementara kau berada di toko parfum; sia-sia.

"Wajahmu seperti keset kamar mandi," celetuk seseorang. Serta-merta merangkul dan mengunci lehernya dengan gerakan canda. "Senyum dong,"

Sepasang mata Kei menyipit, sekelap memandang laki-laki yang membuat cengiran super lebar di sampingnya. "Aku ingin pulang, kepalaku berat sekali,"

"Eits, tahun baru belum tiba. Ayolah sekali-kali kau harus bersenang-senang,"

"Apa aku terlihat bersenang-senang?" dengus Kei.

"_Nope._" Jawabnya santai. Tetsurou melirik jam tangannya lalu memberi satu tepukan di pundak Kei, "Lima menit lagi tahun baru, cepat cari target,"

"Duh,"

"Atau kau mau aku jadi targetmu?"

"Tolong, jangan,"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Menjalani tahun berikutnya dengan penuh kesialan seperti tahun kemarin? Kau bercanda?"

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu berkelahi, yah terserahmu lah. Aku mau cari gadis cantik dulu,"

Mencari orang yang sudi kau cium di malam tahun baru bukan perkara sulit bagi Kei. Ayolah, dia populer; selebrita; siapapun ingin dekat dan menjatuhkan diri dalam dekapannya. Berdasar alasan itu Kei tak pernah benar-benar mencari target yang memang ia inginkan, toh, dia sendiri tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang ia dambakan. Dalam lingkungan sosialnya, berciuman di saat pergantian tahun merupakan hal penting—mereka menganggap itu sebagai penguat doa, jika kau tidak mencium siapapun maka di tahun berikutnya kau akan menghabiskan waktu dengan kesendirian. Namun Kei selalu melewatkan hal itu.

Lalu semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang amat singkat, barang kali tiga kedipan mata sudah cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek berdiri di pelipir kursi, memandanginya sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang ramah alih-alih canggung. Hinata Shouyou—nama itu kerap ia dengar ketika Tetsurou bercerita soal Kenma. Sosok yang bernilai _fifty-fifty _jika diukur berdasar kadar keakraban. Saling tahu nama namun tidak pernah benar-benar bicara satu sama lain. Dia fotografer dan jurnalis di salahsatu majalah gaya hidup, jika Kei tak salah. Nama Shouyou cukup banyak dikenal bukan karena kemahirannya saja melainkan karena penampilannya yang mungil—terlalu mencolok untuk laki-laki di usia dua puluh lebih. _Hardcore babyface_, batin Kei.

Tubuh pendek itu beringsut ke hadapannya, Shouyou mendongak, "Boleh aku menciummu, Tsukishima-_san_?"

Mata Kei mengerjap. Laki-laki ini benar-benar mungil dari dekat, tingginya bahkan tidak sampai menjangkau dagu Kei. "Uh ... oke," dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu. Seperti kubilang tadi, semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang amat singkat.

"Satu menit lagi," katanya setelah mengintip jarum jam di arlojinya. "Bisa sedikit merunduk?"

Kei menurut; dia membungkukkan badannya hingga wajah mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang dekat. Kei dapat mencium bau sigaret; perpaduan antara tembakau dan mentol yang menguar dari embus napasnya.

_Apa dia sungguh-sungguh? Apa aku harus membiarkannya? Masih ada sisa kurang dari satu menit untuk berubah pikiran, Kei!_ Kalimat itu dilontarkan Kei dalam hati. Shouyou masih menatapnya; ukuran matanya besar sekali dan Kei berpikir dia benar-benar _cute._

"Sepuluh! Sembilan ..." Shouyou mulai menghitung bersama dengan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka; wajahnya penuh antisipasi. "Lima ... empat ... tiga ... dua," angka terakhir itu tidak melesat keluar dari mulut Shouyou karena ia terlebih dulu menarik leher Kei hingga dia tersandung kakinya sendiri. Mentol itu ditularkan Shouyou lewat bibirnya, jika dia tak salah menghitung, Shouyou menciumnya tiga kali. "Selamat tahun baru," si mungil memendar tawa.

Refleks, Kei membawa dirinya mundur satu langkah. "Selamat tahun baru," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Agaknya ia masih rambang tentang ciuman barusan, bibirnya mengatup dan ia menatap ke langit-langit—baru sadar bahwa tadi mereka berciuman di bawah kandelir yang mati. Romantis sekali.

* * *

><p>Sedikit menyesali waktu-waktu yang ia lewatkan untuk tidak memerhatikan Shouyou dari dulu, Kei berusaha untuk menebusnya. Tujuh hari setelah malam tahun baru, mereka bertemu lagi—mirip-mirip cerita drama di televisi ya? Pekerjaan utama Kei adalah memetik senar gitar di atas panggung bersama Tetsurou, Lev, dan Tadashi namun belakangan ini profesinya menjadi rangkap dengan pemotretan, promosi produk, dan lain-lain. Sore itu dia bersendeng pada sudut lift, menunggu huruf B4 muncul di atas pintu lift. Bosan.<p>

"Tunggu, tunggu!" teriak Shouyou dari luar pintu lift, derap kakinya bisa menjelaskan bahwa dia tengah terburu-buru. Kei—yang pada awalnya malas untuk bergerak barang sejengkal—buru-buru menekan tombol berlambang dua segitiga yang berlawanan. "_Thanks!"_ ujar Shouyou, dia tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Padahal tadinya dia berniat merayu Kenma untuk mau memberikan alamat surel dari laki-laki ini, tapi batal; dia bisa mendapatkannya sendiri. "Hei, masih ingat aku?" tanya Kei.

Shouyou menengadah, "Ah! Tsukishima-_san_! Sedang apa?"

Tubuh Shouyou menguar aroma sigaret seperti biasanya—kali ini ditambah keringat. Ujung bibir Kei sedikit mengerucut, uh, baunya masam, "Aku baru menyelesaikan _interview_ tadi, ini baju sewaan," dia menggenggam tepian anoraknya.

"Oh? _KERA_?" bahkan kekehannya pun _cute_. "Aku terkejut kau masih mengenaliku,"

"Bagaimana tidak? Kau orang paling pendek yang aku kenal,"

"Sepertinya personalitimu ... agak ..." bibir Shouyou tersenyum namun tidak untuk matanya.

"Agak bagaimana?" Kei melakukan hal yang sama. Shouyou benar-benar menarik baginya.

"Agak buruk,"

"Begitukah? Oh, tapi kau memilihku sebagai target di malam tahun baru,"

"Ah ... kenapa tiba-tiba membahas hal itu, pada saat itu aku sedang mabuk," jawab Shouyou, senyumnya mulai memudar. Tidak masalah, Kei masih menemukannya sebagai hal yang menarik. "Bahkan aku tidak ingat,"

"Kau menciumku tiga kali,"

" ... Kau menghitungnya?"

"Perlu kita lakukan rekonstruksi?"

"Ti-tidak, terimakasih,"

"Eh ayolah," Kei berjalan mendekat; membungkukkan badannya, menarik kedua tangan Shouyou ke lehernya—dia benar-benar melakukan rekonstruksi. Ketika dia merunduk, kacamata berbingkai tebalnya melorot hingga ke ujung hidung.

Shouyou tergelak, "Sudahlah, Tsukishima-_san_," badan Shoyou agak melenting ke belakang. "Aku tidak mencium seseorang yang tidak aku sukai,"

Kei masih berada dalam jarak yang sama, kelap melihat angka di atas pintu lalu merutuk—satu lantai lagi dia akan sampai di B4. "Lalu yang waktu itu?" tanya Kei.

"Er ... Lebih baik mencium laki-laki ketimbang tidak mencium siapapun di pesta tahun baru 'kan?"

"Ah ... itu namanya memberikan harapan palsu, Hinata-_san_,"

"Harapan palsu apa, eh?" ujar Shouyou agak melengking. "Barangkali kau yang terlalu menganggapnya serius,"

Ding.

"Aku rasa begitu," masih dengan kacamata yang melorot, Kei mengecup ujung bibir Shouyou. "Sampai bertemu lagi," dia berhenti membungkuk, mengacak helai rema di puncak kepala Shouyou dan berjalan keluar pintu lift. Sebelah alis Shouyou berjengit, sampai kapanpun dia tidak mengerti gaya hidup selebrita lebih-lebih Kei yang tidak dikenalnya.

Sejurus kemudian Kei kembali—hanya sampai depan pintu lift yang nyaris tertutup—dan berkata, "Nanti akan ada nomor asing yang meneleponmu, angkat ya!" Sepertinya ia memang membutuhkan bantuan Kenma.

_Halah, paling bercanda_.

* * *

><p><em>Tidak, dia tidak bercanda.<em>

* * *

><p>Maju ke satu tahun berikutnya; masih dalam garis waktu yang mundur. Pertengahan bulan April adalah kali pertama Shouyou mengajak Kei merajai puncak gunung. Dengan parka dan tas besar—yang entah isinya apa saja—Shouyou berjalan di depan Kei; memimpin jalan. Di belakang Kei, seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang hampir sama jangkung sepertinya berjalan dengan dahi yang mengerut. Dia adalah yang paling repot, selain menggendong sebuah tas, ia juga menjinjing tas lain yang nampaknya jauh lebih berat dari apa yang Shouyou bawa. Nama laki-laki itu adalah Tobio—sialannya, Shouyou hanya mengatakan sebatas itu jadi Kei tidak bisa memastikan apa si pendek itu memanggil si penggerutu dengan nama kecil atau marga keluarganya. Kei tidak menyukai Tobio.<p>

Shouyou tiba di puncak lebih dulu dan berteriak, "Kita sampai!" dengan suara khasnya yang selalu membuat bibir Kei berkedut senang.

Tobio buru-buru membuka tas yang ia jinjing dan mengeluarkan sebuah tabung besar yang Kei tebak merupakan teleskop. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan kabel-kabel itu; Shouyou menggelar kantong tidur—ia tak suka tidur di dalam tenda—setelah menendang beberapa kerikil di sela rumput; Kei hanya berdiam diri karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lebih tepatnya, ada satu pertanyaan yang menghampiri otaknya, _Mereka sedang apa?_

Maaf-maaf saja, Kei jauh lebih mahir memetik senar ketimbang memegang benda yang mirip cerobong itu atau berbaring di alam terbuka hanya beralaskan kantong tidur.

"Apa kau pernah melihat bintang, Tsukishima?" _san_ sudah lama tanggal dari nama Kei. Pandangan mata Shouyou sarat akan perhatian dan antusiasme yang tinggi.

Kei mendongak lalu seketika mulutnya menganga; takjub, "Ya, aku melihatnya sekarang," bintang-bintang terlihat lebih besar dari puncak gunung.

"Bukan yang begitu, duh," Shouyou tertawa. "Melihat mereka dari dekat, galaksi, nebula, _cluster_, komet, planet katai ... semua itu,"

"Tidak. Bagiku itu menyeramkan,"

"Penakut," celetuk Tobio.

Kei menyipitkan matanya, menunjukan raut wajah tak nyaman pada Tobio. "Aku serius,"

"Orang yang terbiasa hidup gemerlap—kamera, penggemar, dan lain-lain—selalu seperti itu," ucap Tobio dengan nada mencemooh. Oh, si bibir manyun ini memang minta dibenci rupanya.

"Akan kutunjukan bahwa jagad raya itu tidak menyeramkan," sekonyong-konyong Shouyou memotong pembicaraan mereka. Ia menekuk kelima jarinya sekejap, mengisyaratkan Kei untuk menghampirinya.

Dia tak lagi marah; justru merasa senang. Kei menghampiri Shouyou dan ikut berlutut di sampingnya. Shouyou memejamkan sebelah mata sedang mata lainnya ditempelkan ke corong lensa. Tidak ada yang aneh, bagi Kei. Lalu Shouyou nampak menekan beberapa tombol dalam sebuah layar sentuh, kepala oranye itu mulai bergerak bersamaan dengan lengannya yang memutar lensa berulang kali dan mengarahkan teleskopnya beberapa derajat ke hampir semua mata angin.

Beberapa menit berlalu, senyum nampak mengembang di bibir Shouyou. Sedikit dari giginya ikut nampak dan kadang dia berdecak kagum sendirian.

"Tsukishima, coba lihat ini," Shouyou menggeser posisinya ke kiri; geraknya amat lambat dan hati-hati. "Jangan sampai menyenggolnya, susah sekali menemukan ini,"

Kei melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Shouyou sebelumnya. Alis Kei berjengit saat ia baru saja mengintip langit lewat lensa. Ada batu kerikil—barangkali jumlahnya puluhan—jatuh bagai hujan dari kedalaman langit pekat, mereka berwarna kemerahan meski beberapa di antaranya lebih cenderung oranye, semuanya melesat begitu cepat dan meninggalkan jejak asap. Ia menarik wajahnya mundur menjauhi teleskop lalu menatap Shouyou—masih dengan mata yang terbeliak. "Apa itu tadi?"

"Hujan meteor," dia melenting mungil. "Keren 'kan?"

"Dan kau melewatkannya?"

"Mereka turun delapan belas jam sekali sih, setidaknya sampai tanggal dua puluh tiga. Aku bisa melihatnya besok,"

"Eeeh ... " ini bukan ungkapan kekecewaan atau kaget melainkan rasa lega—setidaknya ia tidak merebut kesempatan Shouyou untuk menyaksikan hujan meteor.

"Oh iya, kau ingin tahu di galaksi seperti apa kita hidup?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Bima sakti 'kan?"

"Apa kau tahu bentuknya?" tangan Shouyou kini sibuk menggeledah isi tas Tobio lalu menarik sebuah kamera keluar. Tali kamera itu berjuntai hingga bergulung di atas rumput. Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan Kei dirundung rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan. "Ini," ia menunjukan sebuah gambar dalam kamera itu; langit, danau, dan barisan serbuk keperakan yang memanjang di angkasa.

"Apa ini Bima sakti?" Kei serta-merta mengambil kamera itu dari tangan Shouyou.

"Yap," Shouyou menjawab tanpa anggukan. "Kau bisa melihatnya tanpa bantuan teleskop juga sih kalau mau, meski tak secerah di foto ini. Apalagi di puncak gunung seperti ini, asal tahu saja ya, bima sakti lebih cemerlang ketimbang purnama,"

Kei mendongak, Bima sakti tengah turun; memeluk bumi. Semula ia tak pernah memerhatikan bagaimana bintang-bintang itu berada dalam posisi seperti aliran air susu yang mengucur dari langit ke bumi, sampai Shouyou memberitahunya. Barangkali karena kecenderungannya yang tak mudah untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya (bahkan ketika ada pekerjaan untuk tampil di luar kota, ia memilih untuk tidur di kamar hotel ketimbang melihat-lihat), maka ia menjadi kurang peka terhadap apa-apa saja yang ada di dalam hidupnya. Dunia seperti hitam dan putih, begitu-begitu saja.

"Tidak ada yang menyeramkan di luar angkasa," Shouyou tersenyum kepadanya.

"_Black hole_,"

"Tidak ada yang tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita masuk ke dalam lubang hitam. Siapa yang tahu, 'kan? Bisa saja lubang hitam adalah sebuah tempat yang menyenangkan dan membuatmu enggan pulang,"

Kei memerhatikan garis merah yang melintang di tulang hidung Shouyou, sepertinya dia kedinginan. "Apa kau ingin pergi ke sana?"

"Maksudmu luar angkasa?" Kei mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja,"

"Mungkin kau akan mengalami katatonia yang parah setibanya di sana,"

"Kubilang juga, siapa yang tahu,"

Kei merasa linglung dalam kebisuan yang muram. Rambang akan keputusannya (lagi) untuk mengikuti jejak Shouyou ke tempat seperti ini—apakah ini hal yang tepat atau bukan. Karena musim semi memang tiba lebih awal tahun itu dan membawa hujan lebat yang hangat. Ia jadi tergoda dengan gunung yang meruapkan aroma-aroma daun muda. Toh, dia memang tidak pernah pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu.

Lalu mereka saling pandang, tidak mengatakan apa-apa bahkan tidak berekspresi. Kei ingin bertanya mengapa namun entah untuk apa. Ia tidak bisa membaca hati Shouyou—tidak dengan wajahnya yang sekarang.

Diawali dengan dehaman, Tobio melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan kerutan yang kian bertambah di dahi. "Aku masih ada di sini, lho,"

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi dia menemukan hal baru—yang sebenarnya kerap ia temui namun luput dari mata dan pikirannya—dalam hidup. Lebih tepatnya, Kei memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan adegan di drama televisi. Kenapa ya, seks biasanya berhubungan dengan hujan deras? Ia memang bukan penikmat tayangan televisi namun ibunya menganggap apapun yang muncul di televisi sebagai hiburan penting. Kadang, ia begadang untuk menemani ibu dan kakaknya menonton film dari DVD sewaan semasa tahun-tahun pertamanya di universitas.<p>

Kembali pada adegan di televisi tadi. Iya, kenapa ya? Pikir Kei suatu hari ketika Shouyou menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan baju yang basah kuyup. Tidak hanya itu, langkahnya sempoyongan dan terburu-buru, menubruk ke sana kemari.

"Memang hujan ya?" tanya Kei seraya memandang ke luar jendela. "Kau mabuk?"

Kali itu adalah tahun kedua mereka saling mengenal. Ada beberapa hal yang tetap sama dan ada juga yang berubah. Mereka berbicara menggunakan kosakata yang jauh lebih santai, menanggalkan marga keluarga—dan menggantinya dengan nama panggilan—saling lempar lelucon lebih sering, dan menumpang tidur ketika saat-saat seperti ini. Hal yang tetap sama semisal; Kei yang jatuh cinta setiap hari.

"Tidak, aku tidak mabuk." Sergahnya. "Memang aku terlihat mabuk?"

Kei menarik handuk yang tergantung di paku lorong—dia memang selalu menyiapkan handuk di tempat itu kalau-kalau pulang setelah kehujanan—lalu duduk di samping Shouyou, membantunya untuk melepas sepatu dan mengeringkan rambut. "Ini berapa?" Kei menekuk jempol dan kelingkingnya.

Shouyou menepis pelan tangannya, "Tiga. Aku hanya minum sedikit, bodoh." Ia tergelak. "Apa aku mengganggu?" Ew, bau sake.

"Setelah empat bulan ideku buntu, aku menemukan titik terang. Yah, katakanlah begitu,"

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang hilang,"

"Ha?"

"Tepat saat kau mengetuk pintu,"

"Oh, hahaha."

Ia tidak bercanda, idenya untuk sebuah lagu memang hilang ketika pintu apartemennya diketuk. Tapi, ia tak marah. Shouyou menyeka dahinya dengan telapak tangan, air mulai berhenti menetes dari rambutnya. Leher Shouyou seperti kehilangan rangka, sisi kiri wajahnya melekat di telapak tangan Kei dan mulai menghangat.

"Aku harus pulang sih, ada artikel yang belum kuselesaikan,"

Rumah Shouyou letaknya jauh dari sini, setidaknya dia harus mengendarai dua kereta dan berjalan sepanjang empat puluh meter setelahnya. Jangan lupakan hujan di luar yang tiba-tiba mengeras.

"Aku pinjam jaketmu ya," Shouyou berjalan gontai menuju kamar Kei, ia tersandung kertas-kertas musik di lantai beberapa kali. Ia menggumamkan "Ups," berulang kali namun, kepalanya terasa sakit jadi ia tak sempat berpikir untuk meminta maaf. Ia memegang keningnya dan menggelongsor di lantai pojokan kamar. Bernapas pun terasa menyakitkan; seperti menyayat rabu. Sebelumnya ia pergi ke toilet karena perutnya mual, namun tak ada yang bisa dimuntahkannya.

"Aduh, aku harus pulang, serius nih," katanya lagi. Saat itu pukul satu pagi.

"Menginap saja di sini," Kei membantunya berdiri namun Shouyou enggan. "Aku tidak bisa menyetir, jadi tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang,"

"Hei, tidak masalah. aku bisa menghubungi Tobio dan—"

"Menginap saja,"

"Sudah kubilang, ada artikel yang harus kuselesaikan,"

"Selesaikan di sini,"

Shouyou mendengus tertahan, "Mana bisa," ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang lemas. "Sudahlah, kau tidur saja, sudah baikan nanti aku akan pulang,"

"Bersama Kageyama?" itu adalah marga keluarga dari Tobio.

"Kaubilang kau tidak bisa menyetir, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku bisa menjagamu semalaman," Kei menaruh kedua tangannya di wajah Shouyou lalu mengusapnya lembut. Wajah Shouyou kian merah seperti apel ranum yang tak kunjung dipetik namun menunggu untuk diperhatikan. Kei tak mau menyimpulkan bahwa Shouyou—mungkin saja—tengah menggodanya. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya di belakang telinga Shouyou, "Hei, aku menyukaimu," Kei mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja, tanpa kata-kata manis atau rasa malu-malu.

"Oke,"

Kei berharap Shouyou bisa mengatakan hal selain itu; aku juga, misalnya.

Namun yang dilakukan Shouyou bukanlah apa yang dipikirkan Kei. Lelaki dengan cerkas mata yang menggoda itu malah memberinya ciuman meskipun meleset ke sudut bibir kiri. Ia meraup helai rambut Kei dalam sepuluh jemari yang belum menghangat sempurna, Shouyou tak lagi menunjukan gelagat ingin pergi.

_Apakah ini berarti 'ya'?_ Kei tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengira-ngira. Jantungnya kebat-kebit tak keruan. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa wajahnya semerah Shouyou dan si mabuk itu tampak tak terlalu peduli.

"Aku menyukaimu," ungkap Kei sekali lagi, hidungnya mencium aroma hujan dari leher Shouyou.

Tsukishima Kei memandangi seorang lelaki berambut cerah yang tubuhnya dibalut kaus hitam yang basah dan melorot hingga pundak, yang mata dan bibirnya setengah terbuka dan terus menerus meracau tentang hal-hal yang tak Kei mengerti; artikel, kantor pos, hujan, Kei, Kei, Kei, Kei. Jangan lupakan suara tawa setengah mabuk yang membuat Kei tak bisa berhenti untuk menarik premis bahwa Shouyou memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

Dalam pikiran Kei, kembali tumbuh berbagai keinginan-keinginan aneh yang sering larut dalam kontemplasinya di tengah malam. Ia bukan gay, bukan juga seorang heteroseksual—sederhananya, meskipun dia nampak seperti pria yang tak acuh namun ia menaruh cinta di atas segalanya. Ketika mencintai seseorang, usia, _gender_, dan status sosial hanya angka belaka, tidak ada artinya. Ia jelas tahu, dibalik kaus itu dia tak akan menemukan payudara besar yang dibungkus bra. Namun ia tetap penasaran sebab Shouyou memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa ia tafsirkan maksudnya.

Kei tidak mengerti kenapa dia membiarkan dirinya terseret dalam suatu hubungan yang ganjil. Ia tampan, kaya, populer, memesona. Dia mencintai dirinya; seperti wanita-wanita itu mencintainya; seperti dia mencintai Shouyou. Dicintai selalu membawa dirinya melambung barang sedetik sekalipun itu datang dari seseorang yang tak dia cintai balik. Bukankah ia berada dalam posisi yang tepat untuk menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah yang paling bahagia?

Lagi-lagi, dia harus dihadapkan pada sebuah kutipan: Realita adalah musuh dari segala ekspektasi.

Menyatakan cinta pada orang mabuk adalah hal yang percuma.

Sebelum Shouyou tinggal dalam matanya, dunia Kei selalu baik-baik saja. Dia tak harus bekerja paruh waktu di toko-toko kelontong atau kafe hanya untuk membeli CD dari grup musik favoritnya, tiket berlibur ke pantai yang pasirnya putih dan ombaknya tenang, dan lain-lain. Ia berada di dalam lingkaran pergaulan dengan cap eksklusif. Sungguh, dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya tanpa berusaha. Menjadi gitaris pun tidak pernah menjadi tekanan, ia bermain sesukanya dan tak ada yang keberatan mengenai hal itu. Masalah hidupnya sebelum Shouyou datang paling-paling hanya kacamatanya yang gampang sekali berembun.

"Kei," panggil Shouyou dengan gerakan canggung.

Ia tidak biasa berusaha dan tidak suka berusaha terlalu keras karena enggan kecewa. Tapi sekarang Shouyou nampak tengah merayunya untuk bercumbu dan Kei mau tak mau harus menahannya. Ketimbang bersanggama, ia jauh lebih pilih untuk merengkuh pundak Shouyou, membawanya ke sofa dan memakaikan selimut di sekitar tubuhnya yang dingin, berbicara meskipun tengah mabuk. Tak apa jika ia harus menimpali igauan Shouyou hingga pagi, ia sudah biasa mendengarkan.

Kei memutuskan untuk berhenti memandangi Shouyou namun lelaki itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya. "Kalau cuma seks, aku bisa memberikannya."

Kei tertegun, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak harus mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Kita teman baik, jika kau menginginkannya tentu aku bisa bantu, jadi tidak harus membuat alasan,"

Sejenak, Kei berpikir untuk menarik diri dan menyuruh Shouyou untuk pulang; menelepon taksi, Tobio, atau siapapun terserahlah. Menahun ia mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan hasratnya keluar dari garis yang dia buat. Kei berusaha menjaga Shouyou meski lelaki itu berada dalam garis usia yang sama dengannya. Dari awal ia sudah siap dengan penolakan namun ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa Shouyou akan mengatakan hal—seolah perasaannya tak lebih dari kepura-puraan—yang membuat hatinya ngilu kembali. Kadang, kata bisa menoreh luka lebih dalam dari pisau. Dan luka memang tidak melulu soal darah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Loka**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

-bagian II-

* * *

><p>Kini usia mereka sudah berada di angka dua puluh delapan; usia yang tidak lagi muda dan Kei masih berpikir mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Shouyou.<p>

* * *

><p>Studio tato milik Kiyoko cukup penuh saat Kei mengunjunginya di hari Jumat. Beberapa orang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu berlangkan besi, menunggu namanya untuk dipanggil. Stereo semodel <em>jukebox<em> turut menghidupkan ruangan dengan lagu-lagunya yang mengalun.

Kei berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan _owner_ di pintunya. "Hei, Shimizu-_san,_" ucapnya ketika dia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. "Maaf, aku terlambat,"

"Sebenarnya kau tepat waktu," dia tersenyum dan menarik juntaian rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan mengambil tinta merah dulu,"

Kei membatalkan niatnya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi berbantal, dia lebih pilih berkeliaran di ruang kerja Kiyoko dan melihat-lihat tanpa menyentuh apapun. Kiyoko tidak mengerjakan tato-tato di tubuh pelanggannya sendirian, tentu saja. Di luar dia memiliki beberapa seniman tato yang akan bekerja dari pukul sembilan pagi hingga delapan malam. Malah, Kiyoko lebih sering mengurusi logistik dan keuangan ketimbang berhadapan langsung dengan pelanggan tapi, Kei adalah pengecualian. Ia adalah pelanggan pertama Kiyoko dan dia tidak suka tato dari seniman lain.

Kei melihat banyak sertifikat yang sudah dibingkai terpajang di dinding ruangan itu. Dia juga melihat ada piala baru yang menghiasi meja kerja Kiyoko bertuliskan _Juara I desain tato 3D_, _Shimizu Kiyoko_. Dia memang hebat. Seperti studio tato pada umumnya, ruangan ini pun sangat bersih dan sedikit berbau antiseptik.

Mata Kei terhenti pada sebuah potongan artikel surat kabar yang berada di antara potongan-potongan artikel lain. Semua artikel yang dibingkai di ruangan ini membahas tema yang sama: Studio tato milik Kiyoko. Artikel itu ditulis di sebuah majalah dengan _artpaper _yang mengilap, tertulis nama Hinata Shouyou di bawah judulnya. Dia sudah pernah melihat ini sebelumnya jadi dia tidak merasa kaget. Bukan hal yang mustahil untuk menemukan nama Shouyou di kolom-kolom surat kabar, frekuensi kemunculan dirinya dan Shouyou dalam media publik memang tidak jauh beda. Perbedaannya hanya terletak pada bentuk, Shouyou selalu muncul tanpa wajah sementara Kei, wajahnya tersebar di mana-mana. Kiyoko masuk dengan nampan berisikan alat cukur sekali pakai dan peralatan lain.

"Kei, ayo mulai," ucap Kiyoko.

Kei beranjak ke tempat yang ditunjuk Kiyoko lalu melepas mantel dan kausnya. Punggung Kei yang semula penuh akan rajah kini tampak lengang.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus menghapus tato Sarasvati itu," Kiyoko mengelap punggung Kei dengan handuk kecil. "Dan kau menghabiskan waktu setengah tahun untuk melakukan _removal_ hanya demi tato yang kau dambakan ini, untung saja hasil penghapusannya bagus dan kulitmu tidak cacat,"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Kei tertawa kecil. "Aku minta maaf, tapi aku yakin yang kali ini pun akan sangat bagus."

"Aku minta bayaranku dinaikkan,"

"Oke, oke, apapun untuk tato ini,"

Kiyoko menyeka kulit Kei dengan sesuatu yang dingin, Kei sedikit bergidik. Ia mengambil alat cukur sekali pakai dan memotong bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di permukaan kulit punggung Kei kemudian kembali menyekanya dengan alkohol. Alat cukur itu kemudian dilemparkannya ke tong sampah, jaraknya cukup jauh namun Kiyoko berhasil melemparnya tepat sasaran.

"Yachi-_san_ tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Kei.

Kiyoko mengambil sebuah gambar tato yang terletak di atas meja kerjanya. "Dia ada, kenapa?"

"Biasanya dia ada di meja resepsionis. Tadi, aku tidak melihatnya,"

"Barangkali dia pergi ke toilet,"

Kiyoko kembali menyemprotkan sesuatu di punggung Kei lalu menempelkan kertas yang tadi dipegangnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kiyoko melepas kertas itu dan menyuruh Kei untuk memastikan apakah tatonya kali ini ada dalam posisi yang dia inginkan. "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan _removal_ sebanyak dua kali jadi lihat baik-baik, jangan sampai kau menghapusnya lagi," ujar Kiyoko, Kei bisa mendengar ada indikasi kekesalan pada nada bicaranya.

Kei hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri membelakangi sebuah cermin besar, ia menggunakan cermin kecil seukuran buku sketsa untuk melihat pantulan dari cermin besar itu. Ia bisa melihat gambar matahari dengan corak-corak menakjubkan di atas tulang punggungnya, dekat skapula. "Ya, katakan, apa aku boleh menikahi tanganmu, Shimizu-_san_?"

"Hanya tanganku? Kau gila," Kiyoko menggelengkan kepalanya lalu terkekeh. "Kau lebih pilih duduk atau tengkurap?"

"Tengkurap saja, aku sedikit lelah,"

"Ah, benar. Seminggu kemarin kau ada _tour _ya?"

"Yap. Si pantat ayam itu benar-benar membuatku sengsara,"

"Kau mengeluhkan hal yang sama setiap tahun,"

"Kau cukup perhatian untuk tetap mengingatnya," Kei menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal namun matanya masih mengamati Kiyoko memakai sarung tangan karet, membuka bungkus sendok steril yang digunakannya untuk mengeluarkan segumpal losion bening dari stoples dan meletakkannya di nampan yang dialasi kain. Kemudian ia menuangkan tinta-tinta dalam botol itu ke dalam sebuah wadah dan meletakkannya di atas kain pula.

Kiyoko membuka sebuah bungkusan yang berisi jarum-jarum baru yang masih steril dan menyelipkan batang jarum itu ke mesin. Kei bukan orang awam dalam urusan ini, ia telah membiarkan tubuhnya diubah menjadi kanvas hidup oleh Kiyoko selama bertahun-tahun sehingga dia tidak lagi merasa takut menghadapi jarum-jarum itu di kulitnya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih kencang hari ini adalah tatonya—tato yang membuatnya harus mengorbankan tato-tato yang sudah lebih dulu berada di punggungnya untuk dihapus dan proses penghapusan itu tidak semudah menghapus pensil dengan penghapus karet.

"Aku mulai ya," ujar Kiyoko. Dia mengolesi punggung Kei dengan losion lalu mulai mendaratkan jarum pertamanya.

Jarum-jarum itu tidak memberikan rasa sakit yang terlalu bagi Kei, dia hanya merasa tak nyaman, itu saja. Meskipun di luar ruang kerja Kiyoko musik tengah mengalun keras namun Kei hanya bisa mendengar dengung dari mesin tato yang tengah menggores kulitnya. Kiyoko akan berhenti sesekali untuk mencelupkan ujung jarum itu ke dalam tinta dan kembali menggambar di punggung Kei.

"Shimizu-_san_," Kei memanggilnya, kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat.

"Hm?"

"Kau akan selesaikan ini sebelum pukul dua 'kan? Bangunkan aku begitu selesai, aku ada tes mengemudi,"

Ujung jarum itu diangkat meskipun tintanya belum habis. "Tes mengemudi dengan endorfin di tubuhmu? Kau akan gagal,"

"Aku tahu,"

Kei selalu menyadari bahwa perilakunya terkadang jauh dari normal—tapi, dia lebih senang menyebut bahwa dirinya tidak umum; bukan tidak normal. Kebanyakan orang akan mengatakan bahwa proses pembuatan tato adalah hal yang menyakitkan namun Kei menemukan hal itu sebagai suatu relaksasi. Ia menikmati dengung dari mesin tato yang menggurat-gurat kulitnya selama bertahun-tahun. Tato pertamanya adalah gambar bulan sabit yang ia taruh di pergelangan tangannya, hanya beberapa milimeter dari urat nadi. Itu juga merupakan tato pertama yang Kiyoko gambar di tubuh orang lain.

Yang kali ini spesial, ia menginginkan matahari di punggungnya. Tentu saja, tentu saja tato yang kali ini adalah untuk Shouyou.

"Kei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tangan Kiyoko yang masih berbalut sarung tangan karet mengguncang bahunya.

Kei mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, kacamata masih ada di wajahnya dan menjadi sedikit berembun. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Satu, kau masih ada waktu untuk minum atau makan _scones_," Kiyoko menyeka punggung Kei lagi dengan kapas. Dia meraih cermin seukuran buku tulis tadi dan menunjukan tato itu pada Kei. "Kita lanjutkan dua minggu lagi," katanya.

"Oke, garis luarnya sempurna," Kei tersenyum puas. Ia menggeliatkan badannya dan tulang-tulangnya terasa seperti copot. Ia merasa sangat lemas tapi tes mengemudi tinggal beberapa jam lagi dan dia belum memesan taksi. "Kira-kira, tato ini butuh berapa sesi?" tanyanya sambil berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Dua atau tiga, mungkin? Motifnya cukup rumit dan aku berencana mengisi lingkaran mataharinya sepenuh mungkin," jelas Kiyoko sambil memasang perban steril untuk menutup tatonya.

Kei mengambil kemeja yang disodorkan Kiyoko lalu memakainya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia cukup kesulitan untuk bergerak karena badannya seolah berubah jadi gumpalan daging tak bertulang. Ia bahkan harus berpegangan pada pelipir meja ketika dia mencoba berdiri. Tapi itu semua tidak terlalu penting, kini ia bisa merasakan ada suatu rasa yang berdesir dalam hatinya—kepuasan, euforia, kebanggaan—yang mampu membuatnya tetap tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Keluar dari terowongan panjang, kereta api bergerak semakin cepat lalu berhenti di stasiun dengan bunyi berdecit yang membuat telinga sedikit tak nyaman. Kei baru pulang dari tempat kursus mengemudi dan membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya. Kertas yang paling atas diberi markah merah dengan tulisan: Belum lulus. Ia gagal lagi dalam tes mengemudi. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuhnya masih sangat lemas ketika memegang stir dan kakinya pun seperti mati rasa saat menginjak pedal, masih beruntung dia tidak menabrak tiang lampu atau trotoar.<p>

Kemarin Shouyou mengejeknya lewat telepon karena belum memiliki lisensi untuk memakai mobil sendiri tapi sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli. Toh, kereta api masih berfungsi dengan baik, bukan?

Ketika ia baru saja membuat langkah pertamanya keluar dari kereta api, ia dibuat jejap dengan air yang menggenang di lantai stasiun. Lebih-lebih lagi ketika kaki-kaki itu menginjak bekas hujan dan membuat bunyi yang menjijikan. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel, hujan masih turun rintik-rintik. Jungur sepatu Kei menjadi kotor dan air hujan itu membuat butir tanah di lantai meloncat, mengotori celana jinsnya. Ada banyak alasan untuk mengembuskan nafas berat hari ini.

Kei membetulkan letak kacamata dan kupluk yang ia pakai hingga menutupi kening. Perlindungan itu penting, ia tak mau dihadang penggemarnya di tengah jalan dan membuat mereka histeris.

Ia menghampiri supir-supir taksi yang duduk berderet di depan stasiun lalu menanyakan siapa yang bersedia untuk mengantarnya. Seorang lelaki tua dengan kumis lebat yang memutih kontan berdiri dan tersenyum lebar, jemari kurus itu menuntun mata Kei menuju taksinya. Kei memberikan sesobek kertas pada lelaki itu dan terenyak di kursi belakang.

"Mengunjungi kekasih, anak muda?" tanyanya.

Kei menggeleng, "Temanku baru pindah rumah, mengapa anda mengira saya berkunjung ke rumah pacar?"

"Kompleks apartemen ini biasanya dihuni oleh orang yang sudah menikah atau yah, punya pasangan," dia memendar tawa. "Kupikir pacarmu tinggal di sana,"

"Saya tidak punya pacar, pak,"

"Wah, sayang sekali," lelaki itu menatapnya melalui kaca spion. "Cuaca sedang dingin begini, seharusnya kau mempunyai seseorang untuk dipeluk,"

Alasan yang logis-ilogis sebenarnya. Dipeluk memiliki arti memberi kehangatan barangkali dan hangat sebenarnya tak hanya diperoleh lewat pelukan saja. Coba hitung ada berapa banyak toko yang menjual alat pemanas ruangan di musim dingin seperti ini? Tapi, kadang, kau mungkin ingin menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian, meminum kopi, atau merokok bersama seseorang. Yang spesial tentunya.

Ia melihat ornamen Halloween terpasang di setiap sudut jalan, yang paling memikat mata adalah labu dengan motif Pikachu. Labu itu nampak terang menyala di atas pagar sebuah rumah yang pemiliknya nampak kewalahan melayani anak-anak yang berlarian di halamannya. Selama perjalanan pula, si supir taksi mulai bercerita tentang banyak hal seperti namanya, sejak kapan dia mulai mengemudi dan cerita mengenai tulang kakinya yang sempat patah karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam. Istrinya sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu. Kini ia tinggal berdua saja dengan putra tunggalnya, yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dan membawa istrinya tinggal bersama mereka.

Taksi Kei berhenti lima meter dari tempat yang ia tuju, awalnya ia ingin protes tapi tanggung. Hanya lima meter, tidak seberapa jaraknya. Ia membayar supir itu dan menyuruh untuk menyimpan kembaliannya. Di sekitar sini, genangan air hujan mulai mengering. Barangkali hujan turun lebih awal dibanding di stasiun atau hujan baru mulai sebentar dan berhenti.

Ia berjalan menuju gedung apartemen dengan malas; dia tak bisa berhenti mendecakkan lidah ketika menginjak genangan air.

Setelah memasuki gedung, Kei naik ke lantai tujuh untuk ikut bergabung (secara terpaksa) dalam sebuah pesta Halloween. Ia tidak mengenakan kostum apapun dan ia tak peduli sama sekali.

Kei menekan bel pintu, tanpa basa-basi—bertanya siapa dan mengintip lewat _interphone—_Tetsurou membuka pintu, memamerkan seringai yang semakin hari semakin mengesalkan. Tetsurou berkata, "Hoo, coba lihat siapa yang datang? Manusia mantel,"

"Tutup mulutmu," Kei mendorong bahu Tetsurou, membuat lelaki itu sedikit terseret. "Lain kali, jangan undang aku,"

"Yah, kau ini bagian penting dari _band,_ tahu?" Tetsurou menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melemparkan handuk yang menggantung di dinding.

"Oi, Kei!" Tanaka Saeko yang memakai gaun merah dari bahan wol yang berlipit tiga muncul di ambang pintu dapur menyambut kedatangan Kei. Ia seorang perempuan cantik berusia tiga puluh tiga, dengan kulit agak gelap dan bola mata cokelat, rambutnya berwarna abu sebahu dan dia memakai anting-anting yang cukup besar di kedua telinganya. Ia mengantar Kei ke dekat _heater_ dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk lalu membawakannya segelas sopi.

"Aku baru saja datang, Saeko-_san_, dan kau menyuruhku untuk minum?"

"Oh, _shush._ Alkohol membuat badanmu hangat, kautahu,"

Kei berdecak lalu bertanya, "Apa kakakku datang juga?"

"Akiteru? Dia di dapur, sedang membuat _smoothies_,"

"Ugh, aku pernah memberitahumu bahwa dia tidak cocok dengan dapur,"

"Dia bersama Hinata, kurasa tak apa,"

Kei tersenyum, "Alah, sama saja—tunggu, Shouyou? Dia datang?"

Saeko mengangguk, "Ya, dia di dapur,"

Bergegas Kei menuju dapur, meskipun dia masih lelah, meskipun bajunya masih lembap dan kulitnya mulai terasa gatal. Ia menyibak tirai dapur—yang bagi Kei begitu norak—dan mendapati Shouyou tengah tertawa bersama Akiteru. Daichi, Lev, dan Kenma duduk di kursi makan sembari mencuili _sandwich _yang tertata di atas piring, ia bersumpah tidak akan memakan roti lapis yang sudah disentuh tangan-tangan kotor itu. Shouyou, dengan badan yang kecil seperti itu malah mengenakan _frock coat_ yang lebar dan berkibar-kibar bila dia melangkah, potongan kerahnya berbentuk silindris dan saku-sakunya besar. Ia terpaksa menggulung kedua lengan jasnya ketika memotong stroberi. Penampilan seperti itu justru membuatnya sangat manis.

Adalah Akiteru yang menyadari kehadiran Kei lebih dulu, "Hai, Kei!" dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang,"

"Kau tidak pakai kostum Halloween?" tanya Lev tiba-tiba.

"Tidak sempat," Kei lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku baru pulang dari tes mengemudi, tahu-tahu dipaksa ke sini,"

"Kei," Shouyou memanggilnya. "Mau _smoothies_?"

"Aku membeku dan kau menawariku _smoothies?_" Dia merindukan Shouyou tapi dia belum bisa memeluknya. Tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti.

"Kau ini—" Akiteru melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Ditanya malah balik bertanya,"

"Kalau begitu … kopi? teh? cokelat panas?"

"Yang terakhir kedengarannya bagus,"

"Ujung-ujungnya, kau ambil juga tawaran dari Hinata," cetus Akiteru lagi.

Shouyou menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "Sudahlah, Akiteru-_san,_ Kei memang suka dimanja, 'kan?"

Kata-kata Kei tertahan di ujung lidah ketika dia ingin membalas godaan Shouyou. Jika dia memulai perdebatan, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini akan tahu bahwa dia menaruh hati untuk si jurnalis itu. Lagipula, meskipun tidak kelihatan, Shouyou jago dalam berdebat.

Kei memerhatikan Shouyou yang berlari menuju tempat cuci piring; mengambil mug dan sendok lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Bagaimana hasil tesmu?" wajah Shouyou begitu antusias mendengar pengumuman yang akan diberikan Kei.

Yang ditanya malah mendelik dan mengambil nafas panjang untuk diembuskan. "Gagal,"

Lelaki mungil itu tertawa kecil, "Lagi? Sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya coba?"

"Jangan membahasnya, aku tidak suka,"

"Aku tahu," Shouyou memberinya mug berisikan cokelat panas.

"Kau tidak memberi kabar,"

Kepala Shouyou miring beberapa derajat ke arah kiri, "Soal apa?"

"Kepulanganmu," Kei mereguk cokelatnya dan lidahnya terasa terbakar. Dia gugup. "Lupakan,"

"Soal apa lagi?"

"Ucapanku tadi, er, lupakan,"

"Oh," Shouyou tersenyum. "Omong-omong, penampilanmu kacau sekali," tangan itu meraih lipatan kerah kemejanya yang basah, ujung poni Shouyou yang mencuat menggelitik hidung Kei. Ia mencium aroma mentol seperti yang biasa ia dapat ketika berdekatan dengan Shouyou.

"Tadi aku kehujanan," ia mencoba untuk tidak mengubah warna mukanya. "Jadi basah deh,"

"Ganti baju dulu sana," Shouyou mendorong sebelah pundaknya. "Pakai punya Kuroo-_san_, ukuran badan kalian hampir sama 'kan?"

"Duh, aku tidak suka _style_ baju yang dia pakai,"

"Kau pemilih sekali, daripada pakai baju basah begitu,"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Kei menepis tangan Shouyou yang masih berada di kerah kemejanya. "Aku bergabung dengan orang-orang bodoh dulu, ya,"

"Oi—" dan dia pergi begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Terkadang, Kei tidak ingin memercayai nasibnya sendiri. Bermula dari ketertarikan yang entah datang dari mana, dia mulai sering mengambil waktu ekstra—yang biasanya dia pergunakan untuk menulis lagu, tidur, atau bermain <em>game<em>—untuk memberi perhatian lebih pada Shouyou. Ia tidak lakukan hal itu pada yang lain, bahkan pada Takashi yang menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun. Yang lain tidak membuatnya tertarik seperti apa yang Shouyou lakukan padanya. Nah, memang apa yang dilakukan Shouyou? Kei bertanya seperti itu pada dirinya setiap kali memikirkan Shouyou.

'Bergabung dengan orang-orang bodoh' agaknya tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya barusan. Ketika dia memasuki ruang tamu, dia melihat Yuu yang berpakaian normal dan Tooru tengah menari dengan celana dalam di kepalanya. Itu celana baru—mungkin?—dia selalu memakai pakaian-pakaian aneh ketika perayaan Halloween. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang mesum yang lebih menyeramkan dari hantu mana pun. Di sofa, Tetsurou dan Koutaro menyorakinya. Ryuunosuke mencoba untuk menganyam tisu toilet menjadi benang dan masih banyak lagi kebodohan yang ia temui di tengah pesta tapi dia enggan untuk memerhatikannya. Namun ia memiliki rasa malu yang cukup untuk tidak pergi di saat pesta masih berlangsung, jadi dia mencoba untuk bertahan selama beberapa jam.

Tak lama kemudian Shouyou bergabung dengan mereka—orang-orang bodoh itu—dan menyanyi bersama. Ia menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Inggris dengan lafal yang nyaris sempurna. Shouyou memang pandai berbahasa Inggris, siapa sangka. Sesekali Shouyou menjeling padanya saat menyanyi dan tersenyum, lalu kembali melihat layar televisi. Hal itu sudah cukup membuat Kei ingin bangun dari kursi, menerjangnya, dan menahan kedua tangannya di dinding. Lalu dia akan mengungkapkan betapa sepinya hidup selama lima bulan tidak bersua dengannya. Kei penasaran, apakah Shouyou juga merindukannya.

Kei mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kaleng yang terletak di atas meja. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan rokok itu di meja, memadatkannya, sambil menunggu Shouyou menuntaskan lagu.

_Sebentar lagi._

Shouyou menyelesaikan lagunya dan berjingkat melintasi kaki Lev yang menyilang di atas karpet. Mikrofon kini dikuasai oleh Yuu dan Kei mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi distorsi di telinganya. "Kau masih belum mengganti bajumu?" Shouyou duduk di sebelahnya dan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. "Kuroo-_san _tidak memberikannya padamu?"

"Ogah," Kei mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyulut rokok.

"Astaga, kau ini—" Shouyou menyadari sebelah tangan yang mulai melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia mendorong bahu Kei, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hm?" senyum yang ada di wajah Kei begitu mengesalkan bagi Shouyou. "Aku ingin menciummu,"

"Kau ketularan mesum dari siapa, hei!"

"Shouyou, aku mencin—"

"Ssh!" Shouyou menutup mulut Kei lalu memaksanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Kei tidak banyak berkomentar, mungkin efek endorfin di darahnya masih sangat kuat sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Dia seperti mabuk tapi tidak juga. Ketika Shouyou membawanya ke sudut ruangan, Kei merasa sangat bahagia dan dia ingin melempar dirinya sendiri ke luar jendela saking memalukannya. Shouyou memegang kedua bahunya, pupil matanya yang besar itu menatap wajah Kei lekat-lekat.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Shouyou, ibu jarinya mengusap lengan Kei. Pria berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya mencium pucuk hidung Shouyou dan tertawa. "Kei!"

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan," aku Kei. "Badanku lemas, hidungku mampat, tenggorokanku juga sakit," baiklah, dia mulai melebih-lebihkan kondisinya.

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu untuk mengganti baju,"

"Bukan itu. Aku ingin pulang," kalimat itu terdengar seperti rajukan bagi Shouyou. Rajukan yang tidak pantas untuk dilontarkan seorang pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun terlebih lagi dengan kondisi tidak sedang mabuk.

"Pulang?"

"Ya,"

"Kau mabuk?"

"Endorfin,"

"Endorfin?" Kei mengangguk. "Kau buat tato di mana lagi?"

"Di … sini," Kei membawa telapak tangan Shouyou ke bagian kiri dadanya, degup jantung menjalari Shouyou.

"Ew," Shouyou mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau beberapa kali lipat lebih aneh sejak terakhir kita bertemu,"

"Terimakasih,"

"Ayo ganti bajumu,"

"Aku mau ganti baju, tapi, kita pulang," Kei meraih tangan Shouyou dan mencium buku-buku jarinya yang hangat. Wajah Shouyou memerah seperti apel.

"Astaga. Kei, kita sudah pernah bicara soal _Public Display of Affection_ sebelumnya, 'kan?" Shouyou menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kei dan memukulnya cukup keras sampai lelaki itu mengaduh.

"Aku menunggu taksi di luar," Kei mengecup pipi kirinya dan keluar ruangan tanpa memberi salam. Ia menyampingkan urusan tata krama untuk malam ini saja.

Begitu keluar dari apartemen Tetsurou, Kei melonjak senang. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai pipinya terasa sakit. Bagi sebagian orang—jika mereka melihat—tindakan Kei mungkin akan dinilai sebagai sesuatu yang _out of character_ tapi siapa yang peduli, dia jatuh cinta. Ia menunggu pintu lift terbuka namun terlalu lama, akhirnya dia menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan tangan bertumpu ke lutut, terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Dia menatap jungur sepatunya, kotor sekali. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa sol sepatunya tenggelam di sebuah kubangan. Mau tak mau, Kei menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia terlalu bersemangat untuk pulang bersama Shouyou, rasa rindunya seperti air yang tumpah ruah dari bejana. Sekarang dia menyeka kening serta masih berusaha untuk mengatur napas sambil memerhatikan lajur jalan, menunggu taksi.

Selang beberapa menit, Kei membersut. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mngendalikan karakternya di hadapan laki-laki mungil itu? Hari ini Shouyou membuatnya jatuh lagi. Dia menurunkan tangan yang tadinya terangkat untuk memberhentikan taksi, Kei berjongkok di trotoar dengan kepala tertunduk. Sepatunya basah dan jinsnya kotor, bajunya masih lembap dan efek obat penghilang rasa sakit perlahan menghilang dari tubuhnya. Bagian punggungnya terasa perih dan ngilu di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia memijat keningnya pelan, "Coba lihat, apa yang telah kaulakukan padaku, Shouyou,"


End file.
